


Waterfall

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You thing we've got time to have some fun before breakfast?" Maria asked.</p>
<p>"It depends on what fun you're talking about," Steve said before Maria crashed her lips down on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 28
> 
> Doing something ridiculous

Maria hummed as she rolled over in the bed, slowly coming back to conscious. The ocean waves waking her up like an alarm clock. The double wooden doors opposite the bed that led to the balcony were fully open. The morning sun flooding into the room, giving everything it touched a yellow orange tinge. She smiled with a happy sigh as she saw Steve standing outside, hands on the wooden balcony. She slowly sat up in the bed, the sheets covering her naked chest.

Her husband was only wearing his American flag boxers that Maria had kindly bought him for his birthday. His skin glowed as the sunlight hit him, his muscles relaxed and looking like a model. He had his eyes closed, head titled towards the suns warmth.

Maria breathed in the fresh ocean air as the warmth hit her face, warming her face up. She watched Steve take a deep breath too, not realizing she was awake yet.

"Morning," Maria said to him. Steve turned his head around to look at her.

"Morning," he said, his face lighting up as he looked at her. He walked over to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

One more week before they had to returned to the reality of their lives. However, for that last one week they wouldn't talk about their lives back at New York. It was just them. No H.Y.D.R.A. No superhero business. No stress. Now meetings. Just him and her. Steve then stretched his arms up, his back cracking.

"I was thinking about ordering breakfast and then doing something fun," Steve said.

"And what would 'doing something fun' mean?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Not that kind of fun," Steve said. "Although that would be fun," he said, crawling into the bed and kissing Maria on the lips. She laid back down on the bed, Steve's body pressing down on hers as they kissed, tongues exploring the other mouth.

Maria placed her hand on Steve's cheek as the waves crashed into the rocks outside. Steve then pulled away, looking down at Maria.

"It's not that kind of fun," Steve repeated and Maria pretended to sulk. "But we can do that the other side days we have left here," Steve said and Maria smiled.

"Like we have been doing for the past two weeks," Maria said and Steve laughed. "I like that idea," Maria said before Steve moved off of her. "So what were you thinking off doing?" Maria asked, slipping out from under the sheets. Steve sat down on the bed, back pressed up against the headboard. He watched Maria move to the wooden wardrobe before answering.

"Is a surprise and I don't want to ruin the surprise," Steve said as Maria was about to pull on some underwear. "All though," Steve said, stopping her getting dressed. "I would put some swim wear on," Steve said with a smirk. Maria narrowed her eyes.

"What you up to Rogers?" Maria asked before moving to get her bikini. She slipped the black bikini bottoms on before putting on the strapless black bikini top that linked at the front with a sliver circle. Steve smirked playfully at her.

"Like I said... It's a surprise," Steve said.

"You know you've need been good at keeping secrets from me, so I will find out soon," Maria said moving to the bed. She crawled on top of him. He rested his hands on her hips as she placed her warm hands on his chest. She lent down to place a gently, sweet kiss on his lips. Her hands wandered up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"I love you Mr Rogers," Maria said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too Mrs Rogers," Steve said. Maria raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "I love you Mrs Rogers- Hill," Steve said and Maria smiled at him.

"You thing we've got time to have some fun before breakfast?" Maria asked.

"It depends on what fun you're talking about," Steve said before Maria crashed her lips down on his.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"I wouldn't consider this as fun," Maria said looking over the edge of the waterfall. Steve smirked at her. "Fun is having sex with you while in the Bahamas, not jumping off a waterfall to my death in Bahamas," Maria said and Steve laughed.

"Is Maria 'the badass' Hill actually scared of jumping off a waterfall?" Steve asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Be careful, or you won't be jumping off here... I'll have pushed you instead." Maria said and Steve continued to laugh. Maria glared at him and went to push him. Maria pushed Steve off balance and Maria laughed at him as he came close to falling over the edge of the waterfall. Steve glared at her which she returned by blowing a kiss at him.

"It'll be find," Steve said after getting his heart beating normal again." Hand in hand," Steve said, holding out his hand. Maria glanced down at the clear blue water at the bottom of the waterfall and then back up at Steve. She sighed and took his hand.

"If I die I'm blaming you," Maria said.

"I promise you, we won't die," Steve said.

"My tops going to fall down," Maria mumbled to herself.

"I was counting on that," Steve said, earning a playful glare. Steve smirked at her before looking down at the water below. "One the count of three," Steve said and Maria nodded.

"One... Two..." they counted together. "THREE!" And they both jumped. Steve had felt Maria's hand squeeze his tighter just before they had said three.

The wind rushed past his ears, Maria's hand firmly clasped in his. The fell down to the water, adrenaline pumping. They hit the water's surface, the water splashing out. Maria broke the waters surface first followed by Steve a second later. He shook her head to get the hair out of his eyes. The water was warm, the sun having warmed it up though out the morning.

Maria let go of Steve's hand to pull her bikini top back up slightly. Steve smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"see, we didn't die," Steve said.

"You sound surprised about it," Maria said with a smile. Steve laughed which than made Maria's smile widen. He swam close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist under the water. He placed a kiss on her lips as the tread water together.

"That was fun," Steve said, pulling his lips away from Maria's.

"No, that was ridiculous," Maria said and Steve smirked.

"Do you want to do it again?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Maria said with a smirk. "But first, I want to do this," Maria said before placing another kiss on Steve's lips. She smiled against her lips.

"God Maria, I love you," Steve mumbled and Maria smirked.


End file.
